


Burning

by darthpunk



Series: My Star Wars Smut [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthpunk/pseuds/darthpunk
Summary: After having picked up on your rather intense desire for him, Kylo Ren comes to you one night to help you with that...





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: this was originally written as part of something much longer where Reader is married to General Hux. There are still one or two mentions of that but they can be ignored. I was too lazy to rewrite it, sorry. 
> 
> There are mentions of a meeting in a hallway, this was the only time they've met before, with him cornering her and forcing her to come and being scary but hot obviously.
> 
> This was written before TLJ so doesn't take anything in that movie into account.
> 
> People and powers are tweaked to suit my purpose.
> 
> This is very unpolished but I thought I'd share it anyway. I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy x 
> 
> (find me on tumblr, darthpunk, for non-SW writings)

When he finally comes to you, it goes something like this...

You're alone one evening, your husband away when there's a knock on the door. You open and there he stands. All dark and still and terrifying and you let him in. You haven't spoken to him ever except for the occasional mind sex where some part of him comes to you in the night and envelops you. And that one time face to face in the hallway. So you don't know what to expect. And you still haven't seen his face. He could be old. Or the ugliest man in the world. You've been secretly wishing for that. But you don't know why he is here and you don't know what he will do. You've heard rumours of his ruthlessness. Of how he is not even quite human.  
He stands in the middle of the room, his back turned to you and as if he has heard your thoughts (he most likely has) he reaches up and removes his helmet. He still has his back to you but his hair is dark and glorious and your mind freezes in its tracks when he turns around, looks at you. He is oddly beautiful. You're not sure if this is just what your eyes see, if everyone else would even think that, but to you he is mesmerising. You don't know what you expected but it wasn't any of this. There's a slight sadness lingering around him that stuns you. But he is still dangerous, there's an air of danger around him which somehow is even more tangible now that you are looking at his face. This is a man who could kill you on a whim (or so you've heard), without even touching you. You remember once being face to face with a tiger in a zoo and you remember that instinctive feeling that this is something that could easily kill you and you shouldn't stand a chance. It's the same feeling you get now. You notice that your breathing has become shallow and shaky and for the first time since all this started you are actually genuinely afraid of him.  
He looks at you, completely unreadable, and that's when you hear a voice, in your head, like a thought on top of your own thoughts.  
"Please don't be scared. Please."  
And you realise this is him, he is in your head, he is speaking to you. Except it's more verbalised emotions than actual words. You can actually feel him inside your mind. Trying to calm your fears. Almost pleading with you.  
You still look at him, he looks at you, everything has stopped. But you feel something opening inside you, like a deep burning yearning that goes beyond the more immediate desire you've been having for him. You catch yourself thinking that this is a very dangerous power he has, if he can make you feel that way just like that, when you suddenly realise that these aren't your feelings. That yearning, it comes from him. It's how he feels about you.  
You feel the heat rise in your cheeks, and you're not sure how to process this new information. This changes... everything. He exhales loudly and walks over and sits down at the edge of your bed. 

Without really giving it a second thought, because there's only one thing to do, you slowly walk up to him and just stand there, in front of him. You get no interference from him this time, no attempt at controlling you in any way. Only that longing that emanates from him and envelops you like a low hum in your bones. You slowly, so very slowly, reach out your hand. And again you get that feeling of being in a room with a dangerous animal, that you are only near him because he allows it.  
You touch his face and he immediately closes his eyes and leans into your hand. When your thumb grazes his lips he lets out a small involuntary sigh and you slowly, very slowly, climb onto his lap, straddling him, your eyes still on his face, your hand sliding into his hair, your other hand on his shoulder, and it's only as you feel his arms around you, pulling you slightly against him, that all fear leaves you.  
He opens his eyes, looks at you and says "I want you to fuck me." You've always thought that "shivers down the spine" was just an expression but it's the only way to explain that small burst of desire that runs through you.  
He pulls you closer, his hand now on your ass and pressing you hard against him and like a repetition of the time in the hallway his face is near your ear when he says "All those things you've been thinking about... do them to me. Use me."  
Except this time he isn't wearing the mask so you feel his warm breath on your ear and his lips when he starts kissing your neck. 

Your hands start roaming his body slowly, looking for a way in through the layers of clothing but frustratingly no solution presents itself. How in the world does he get in and out of those clothes? Your hand glides down his back, up his side, over his chest, down to a belt of some kind that you can't figure out either. Meanwhile his hot mouth is still on your throat, your other hand on the back of his neck, and his entire body is warm and hard as steel against you. You start clawing a little at his belt while your other hand is fumbling to find a way inside his collar and you let out a small frustrated groan. You feel him smile, almost chuckle a bit against your neck, and without hesitating wraps his arms tighter around you, one around your waist, the other under your ass, and stands up with you still half wrapped around him. Before you can protest, he turns and puts you down on the bed and stands back up in front of you.  
He just looks at you for a bit, expectant, and you realise what he's waiting for.  
"Take your clothes off" you hear yourself say "because clearly I've no idea how any of that...(you gesture towards him)... even works."  
It's a mesmerising sight. Layers of black slowly falling away and you're too fascinated by the whole process to remember to be scared. He takes his shirt off and he is gloriously pale and strong, and still so big. The sheer size of him baffles you slightly, compared to your husband who is more wiry, and you think about how it must feel to have all that power on top of you. You feel yourself blush slightly at the thought and he clearly picks up on that because he gives you a sly little smile as his trousers drop to the floor and he stands back up, naked, in front of you.

You feel painfully aware of the sound of your breathing which seems too loud, too imposing, while you just look at him. Your hands are aching to touch him so you fold them awkwardly into each other to try and calm yourself. You want to wrap your mouth around him, wrap yourself around him, you just want everything, and at that moment he takes that step forward so he is right in front of you. Looking down at you.  
"Do it," he says, his voice breaking slightly with lust, and the sound makes you feel powerful beyond belief, makes you reach out and put your hands flat on his hips. You can feel his eyes on you, glued to every little thing you do, and when you slowly move your hand closer and start stroking him slowly, so painfully slow, you look up at him and meet his gaze. And when you take him in your mouth, your tongue just resting lightly on the underside of his cock, there's a flash of something across his face, something wild and dark, and his hand snakes its way into your hair and grabs it hard.  
You start moving your head a bit, licking him, sucking in a slow lazy rhythm, and the sounds he makes are just delicious, like a low deep hum that catches in his throat. Your whole body on the other hand is screaming for him, you want to feel his huge hands glide over your skin, you want to feel his weight on you as he fucks you into the bed, you want him deep inside you and the thought makes you clench. You start moving a bit, desperately trying to add some friction between your thighs but he senses all this, pulls himself out of your mouth, kneels in front of you and pulls your shirt over your head. He is looking at you again, he already looks breathless and completely debauched, and you realise to your surprise that you haven't even kissed yet. You lick your lips at the thought and once again he knows what you're thinking as he just says "Soon."  
He pulls your trousers and underwear off in one rough, impatient move and pushes you down on the bed. And then he is on you.

It's not so much that you are scared anymore, now it's more the very real feeling of being literally overwhelmed, of having no physical chance of overpowering him in any way, you are completely at his mercy now.  
His body is heavy on top of you, his face so close to yours when you suddenly feel his hand closing around your throat. A surge of ice cold panic hits you, and you try to struggle a bit but you are completely pacified beneath him, just by the size of him. Your hands push at him weakly but it's like pushing at a concrete wall.  
"I'm not going to hurt you," he says calmly "but you can't tell me that this isn't what you want."  
Damn him and his mind tricks, you keep forgetting that he knows you, intimately, in a way you hardly even know yourself.  
"Exactly," he says "everything that happens from now on comes from you. Your own dirty little mind."  
He smirks at you, leans into you and whispers in your ear, while you feel the grip around your neck tightening just enough to be unsettling again: "But that doesn't mean I won't try to surprise you."

"So... "  
He hesitates, very deliberately, his eyes returning to your face, clearly enjoying the vague panic in your eyes a bit too much. He even smiles a bit at your frustration as he reaches down and push your legs apart, making room for him to settle between them. His hand ghosting between your legs, barely touching anything, fingers lightly stroking the skin on around your most sensitive part. And you try to push yourself against his touch, to force his hand to go just where you want it. But he is not letting you get what you want, he removes his hand and caress your inner thigh instead, slowly lifting it up around him, his cock now flush against you.  
"So..." he says again. "Tell me... all those times you were thinking of me... touching yourself... (he shifts slightly against you, his cock sliding against your wetness, making you gasp)... did you really think I wouldn't notice?"  
You feel a vague embarrassment when you realise exactly what he's telling you. You thought you were so discreet, you really tried to keep him out of your thoughts in those situations. Clearly you had failed spectacularly.  
"I saw everything. That night you woke up at, next to the general, that silly man... sleeping next to you... and still you thought of me... your mind was quite loud, moaning my name over and over again, so loud I could hear you all the way to my bed. I woke up, I was so hard, and all I could think about as I came was how good you'd feel on my cock. So warm and tight..."  
Your head swims with all this new information. The thought of him masturbating furiously while thinking of you is somehow the hottest thing you've ever heard.  
You're truly desperate for him now and you know it will take almost nothing to come undone completely. Just the tiniest touch in the right place. But he keeps denying you that.  
His hand leaves your throat and moves under you, his forearm under your shoulder blade, his fingers tangling in your hair, pulling it slightly.  
"Do that for me some time," you suddenly hear yourself say. He looks at you, surprised, and again you feel that strange power that you apparently have over him that is so very intoxicating. "I want to watch you... make yourself come. Not now. But sometime."  
The reaction is immediate. His eyes darken and he looks like he would devour you as his grip on you tightens and before you can react his mouth is on yours, his tongue licking its way into you.  
He starts moving, rubbing himself against your like a horny teenager and your head is swimming with a desire you haven't felt in years, if ever.  
"Inside me," you moan into his mouth, "I want you inside me. Please..."  
With an almost feral groan he shifts against you again, reaches down to guide himself into you and you feel his cock entering you, in one long stroke, while you grab onto him, trying to pull him against you. You want to feel his warm smooth skin against yours as he fucks you, feel him moving with you.  
He starts fucking you, deep hard strokes going into you again and again, and you look at him, his face dark with lust. He fucks you as if he can't get enough, as if he wasn't already deep inside you, with a hunger that overwhelms you.  
He pulls his knee up slightly, slides a hand down your spine and grabs your lower back, pulling you closer into him. He looks at you, studies your face for a reaction as he pulls almost all the way out of you and then slams back in and hits something inside you that makes you lose all coherent thought and let out a long delirious cry.  
He smirks again, looking very pleased with himself, as he says "So THAT'S the spot, is it?"  
You can't answer except for a steady involuntary moaning as he starts fucking you again, hitting that spot over and over. You are trapped beneath his body, his one huge hand still in your hair, the thumb caressing your cheek, while his other hand holds your upper thigh in a vice-like grip, as he drives into you.  
And still you need that little bit more, that little push, so you push your fingers into your mouth and sucks on them to make them good and wet and he stares at you hungrily and his eyes follow your hand as it moves down to rub your clit in time with his strokes. You grab onto his shoulder with your other hand and he watches you in amazement when you tighten around his cock and come so hard you almost black out.  
This is more than he can handle and it only takes two more shallow desperate strokes before he buries himself deep inside you and comes with a small whimper.  
You stay like that for a long time, out of breath, without saying a word, and after a while you hear his breathing become steady with sleep. You take this opportunity to really look at him. He is massively big as he lies there, one impossibly long leg still entangled between yours, an upper arm the size of your thigh resting across your breasts. You shuffle around a bit beneath his arm and manage to get your back to him, and as you settle up against him, his arm wraps around you in an almost too tight grip. You feel your eyes starting to close and the last thing you see before dozing off fills you with a dread that you had blocked out. Something you had managed to ignore until now. Next to your clothes, tossed violently onto the floor. A pile of blackness and an ominous looking helmet...


End file.
